


愧疚

by owllocked



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Top Mandžukić
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllocked/pseuds/owllocked
Summary: “你得学着对我说不。”





	愧疚

**Author's Note:**

> 黑衣人番外，仍然没有检查bug和错字，长而无用的铺垫，短而雷的肉。

猛烈的撞击声在两层楼上响起，一些尘土从天花板上落下，虽然戴了面具但基耶利尼还是下意识地眨眼，他拉着曼朱基奇躲开两个滚落的花瓶，朝着楼梯走过去。他们进入这座废弃的办公楼已经三小时了，曼朱基奇的耐心出奇的好，安静地跟在他身后，还替他拍掉了肩膀上的土。

他们即将要面对的是一条攻击力极强的雄性外星巨蜥，这些蜥蜴原本是地球的物种，大约一百年前被流落地球的星际探险家意外带到了河外星系，在临近的几个星球成为入侵物种并发生变异，如今又意外地回到地球造成了一场新的危机。

出现在这片区域的蜥蜴一共有三条，基耶利尼赶到后不久就在丘陵地带的林地里找到了一具尸体，看样子是被另外两条巨蜥同时攻击，失血过多而死。另外两条巨蜥也受了不轻的伤，一边互相撕咬一边往近郊方向转移。他们原本的任务是收集信息和确定巨蜥的位置，但一路尾随两条受伤蜥蜴来到了郊区的废弃食品工厂，他们觉得眼下是一个难得的时机。

但是这两条蜥蜴比他们所了解的更加强大，不仅攻击力强，而且极为灵活，基耶利尼和曼朱基奇和他们在车间和仓库周旋了相当长的时间，他们甚至对自己的射击水平产生了怀疑。幸而曼朱基奇在仓库后门堵截，近距离射杀了受伤较重的那条蜥蜴。

“我快要没子弹了，乔吉奥，你还剩下多少？”在楼梯的拐角处，曼朱基奇用头罩里的通讯器问基耶利尼。其实他还有两个弹匣，但基耶利尼只剩下一个，他想知道基耶利尼会不会给他。

“我剩的也不多了。”基耶利尼的冲锋枪里还剩下十几颗子弹，但是既然曼朱基奇开口问他，他几乎没有迟疑就把最后一个弹匣拿了出来。

曼朱基奇难以控制自己的愤怒，但现在不是解决这个的时候，他劈手夺过弹匣，先一步迈上楼梯。

基耶利尼察觉到了曼朱基奇的情绪，他只知道曼朱基奇并不是因为失去耐心而生气，他打算先解决了那条蜥蜴再和曼朱基奇谈谈。他把冲锋枪调到半自动，放轻脚步走上二楼。

那条蜥蜴在撞击窗户，玻璃已经都碎了，但中间那条窗框拦住了它的去路，它朝窗框喷出腐蚀性的液体，然后继续撞击。曼朱基奇瞄着它的头部开枪，但只有极少几枚子弹穿透了它的表皮鳞片，它更加狂躁却没有转而攻击曼朱基奇，而是拼命撞向窗框。

“不能让他逃出去，你给我掩护，我绕到正面。”

曼朱基奇试着向右移动，但与此同时基耶利尼开枪打中了蜥蜴后肢与躯体的连接处，那里没有骨鳞保护，子弹轻易地穿透了表层。

巨蜥发出一声尖锐刺耳的叫声，调转方向朝基耶利尼扑过来。基耶利尼被巨蜥前肢扫到摔倒地上，他打了个滚快速从地上爬起来，却发现自己躲进了墙壁的夹角，头盔也不知道掉到哪去了。巨蜥再次扑过来，他来不及躲避，立刻调整角度举枪射击，剩下的几发子弹全部射中了巨蜥的口腔，巨蜥喷出最后一口毒液，软绵绵地坠到地上。

毒液从基耶利尼斜上方呈放射状洒下来，他面前是巨蜥的尸体后面是墙壁，只能下意识地用胳膊护住头。

但是没有任何一滴毒液落在他身上，曼朱基奇站在他前面替他挡住了毒液。

“我这个月已经报废了四套防护服了，安东尼奥说他不会发给我第五套的……”曼朱基奇摘掉头盔，迅速地把防弹抗腐蚀的外套脱下来，巨蜥的毒液缓慢地在腐蚀这件外套，上面已经有了几个逐渐扩大的窟窿，“不过总好过让毒液把你剩下的头发也腐蚀掉。”

基耶利尼没理会曼朱基奇的调侃，拿过他的枪给巨蜥补了几发子弹。他再次回头却发现曼朱基奇穿在里面的衬衫袖子上有一个洞。

“马里奥，胳膊！”他抽出突击刀划开曼朱基奇的袖子，但是毒液已经腐蚀了曼朱基奇的皮肤，他小臂外侧靠近手肘的皮肤上起了两个水泡。

“没有感觉，”曼朱基奇轻轻按压水泡周围的皮肤，“这周围都失去知觉了。”

基耶利尼用通讯器报告了自己的位置并且申请了飞机急救。他架着曼朱基奇的肩膀，忽略掉曼朱基奇“我伤的是胳膊不是脚”的抱怨，把他架到了外面空旷的停车场。

直升机需要二十几分钟才能到达，曼朱基奇胳膊上又起了两三个水泡，并且有溃烂的趋势。基耶利尼用纱布不断擦去他伤口上的分泌物，防止那些液体腐蚀周围的皮肤。

“你别擦了，别弄到你手上。”曼朱基奇活动了下胳膊，却被基耶利尼瞪了一眼。

“我胳膊举得酸了。”曼朱基奇忍了一会儿再次抱怨，但基耶利尼用另一只手托住了他的胳膊。

基耶利尼觉得自己的五脏六腑都纠结在一起，他自认为做了一切能做的来保护曼朱基奇，但曼朱基奇还是受了伤，而且是因为他受的伤。有时候他会憎恨自己把曼朱基奇带到这么危险的环境中来，他觉得如果当初自己彻底抹去了曼朱基奇的记忆，曼朱基奇就不会成为他们的同事。

或者，如果当初他和曼朱基奇做邻居的时候从一开始就不和他有任何来往，再或者，如果当初不是他贪图假期才接受β能源的任务……基耶利尼也知道他没有重来一遍的机会，有时候他在夜里醒来，看着身边熟睡的曼朱基奇，他愿意付出任何代价守护他现在的生活。曼朱基奇不是生活的全部，曼朱基奇比所有的一切都更重要。

“我听见螺旋桨的声音了。”曼朱基奇看着基耶利尼换了一块纱布，仍然没有回应他，他心里再次翻涌起怒气，但直升飞机的声音已经接近了，他把所有要说的话又咽了回去。

曼朱基奇终于体验了维诺沃基地最新的医疗技术，医护人员先是用传统外科手术切除了他受腐蚀的那部分皮肤和肌肉，然后把他塞进了一个全封闭的人形机器里。这个机器能够修复任何程度的肌肉和皮肤损伤，他早就想尝试一下了，但真正体验过之后他只想呕吐。不过他起码不必在医院里住下来，每天面对维诺沃的那些比安东尼奥•孔蒂还要严厉的护士。

基耶利尼准备了晚餐，餐桌上的食物都是曼朱基奇喜欢的，包括基耶利尼从来不吃的那种香肠和烤西葫芦花。曼朱基奇觉得这是一个缓和而且恰当的切入点。

“乔吉奥，我记得你不喜欢这种香肠？”曼朱基奇努力让自己的语气显得轻快。

“香肠是准备给你的，还有，马里奥，非常抱歉害你受伤了……”基耶利尼手里捏着酒杯，他倒是更希望曼朱基奇会责怪他。

“你用不着和我道歉，你看我连伤疤都没留下。”曼朱基奇挽起袖子展示他的胳膊，那台机器甚至还原了他皮肤晒出的小麦色。

“但是如果下次……”基耶利尼停顿了几秒继续说。

“下次我还会挡在你前面。”曼朱基奇的语气理所当然，他从基耶利尼手里把玻璃杯抠出来，又倒了半杯酒给他。

“如果下次再有类似的情况你不要管我，我想说的是这个。”基耶利尼趁曼朱基奇叉起一块蘑菇放到嘴里，他终于能够不被打断地说了一句完整的话。

曼朱基奇差点把那块蘑菇整个吞了下去，他从裤袋里拿出一个空弹匣放到桌子上，“这是你给我的，当时你只有最后这一个弹匣了，你为什么要给我？”

“我枪里还有不少子弹。”基耶利尼拿起空弹匣，上面存留着曼朱基奇的体温。

“十二发，你枪里有十二发子弹。”曼朱基奇特意数了，“你当年培训的时候你的教官没告诉过你不要头脑发热意气用事吗？”

“十三发。”基耶利尼忍不住反驳。

“那不重要！你不能总是替我收拾烂摊子，把好的装备让给我，更不能在这种生死关头把更好的机会留给我。你得学着对我说不！”曼朱基奇比平时语速更快，抑制着愤怒。

“不。”基耶利尼下意识地回答，他急忙补上一句：“但是我为什么要对你说不？”

“你先问问你自己为什么这么做。”曼朱基奇深吸一口气，他觉得自己像是个被愤怒充满的气球，随时有可能炸掉。

“因为我……”基耶利尼也不知道该说什么，但曼朱基奇又打断了他。

“不要说你爱我！你是出于愧疚！自从β能源那次害我受伤你就开始愧疚，当时在医院里，你都不敢看我的眼睛！”曼朱基奇一句比一句声音大，说到最后他站了起来，碰翻了椅子，还摔碎了玻璃杯。

酒洒在地板上形成一个不规则的圆形，基耶利尼低头看着地上的碎玻璃，曼朱基奇低头看着他，不知道他又在钻哪个牛角尖。

“有时候我会做噩梦，让我整夜都睡不着的那种噩梦，”基耶利尼轻声说，“我梦见你恨我，你觉得当时在玛哈达大厦的顶楼是我诱导你做出选择，我利用了你的感情。”

“但我是自愿的，乔吉奥，那是当时的情况下最好的决定，而且我也没有受到严重的伤害。”曼朱基奇知道基耶利尼偶尔会在半夜惊醒，但基耶利尼说他只是睡得轻，他一时想不到该怎么劝解。

“我也是自愿的，无论是今天的弹匣还是之前的别的，如果你想要更多我也愿意给你。”基耶利尼说得很急切，像是想要证明他说的是真的。

“不，你这么做是想要尽你所能补偿给我，顺便减轻你的愧疚和自我否认。”曼朱基奇走到基耶利尼面前，右手搭在基耶利尼的椅背上，“愧疚会逐步地侵蚀爱情并且取代爱情，也许现在你感觉不到，但总有一天你觉得不再欠我什么了，你才会发现你对我根本没有爱情。到那时候你怎么办？你会否认现在的一切，质疑自己从来没有爱过我。”

曼朱基奇本以为和基耶利尼这样的人谈恋爱会很省事，但他不得不承认爱情就是个折磨人的东西，对于他来说他觉得自己就要变成那个著名的思想者雕塑了。

不过总会有解决的办法的，正如同他们那么多次的绝处逢生。

基耶利尼思考着曼朱基奇的话，但有一只手在他的脑后和脖子上来回抚摸，他完全无法集中注意。他酒量浅，很少在外面喝酒，所以不知道自己喝酒以后眼圈会微微发红，但是曼朱基奇知道。

曼朱基奇紧挨着基耶利尼站着，他看见基耶利尼抿了一口酒，沾在他嘴唇上的酒液在灯光下闪着湿润的光泽。他俯身吻上了那两片嘴唇。基耶利尼的嘴唇很薄但很饱满，这是别人不知道的，其他人第一次见到基耶利尼总是会记住他的鼻子和头发或者眉骨上的疤痕，极少的人能够注意到他温和的棕色眼睛。他也是在接吻以后才留意了基耶利尼的嘴唇。

按理说基耶利尼的接吻水平比曼朱基奇要好上一点点，但他还在思考刚才关于愧疚的一大堆话，他被动地作出反应。不过曼朱基奇没有过多纠缠，转而开始舔咬他的脖子。

基耶利尼专注于思考，他也不知道下一秒钟他们怎么就躺在了卧室的床上，和他们的第一次一样，曼朱基奇毁掉了他的新衬衫，现在他正在毁掉他的裤子。

“我还在想你说的话，马里奥……”基耶利尼的呼吸急促起来。

“一会儿你慢慢想。”曼朱基奇终于扯掉了基耶利尼身上所有的衣服。给自己脱衣服要轻松得多，如果不是需要分出一只手按住基耶利尼的话。

“桌子和地板还没……”基耶利尼的乳头被掐了一下，力度正好在疼痛和快感之间，他忘了自己要说什么。

“一会儿你慢慢收拾。”曼朱基奇观察着基耶利尼的反应，继续不轻不重地捻揉他的乳头，直到他半勃的阴茎完全竖立。

他覆到基耶利尼身上，抓过基耶利尼的一只手和他一起同时握住他们两人的阴茎，两条硬梆梆的阴茎抵在一起的时候他们俩都发出了一声满足的喟叹。他们的两只手交缠在一起，阴茎相互摩擦，前端渗出的液体被手掌混合。这种方式带来了和直接插入不一样的心理上的亲密，曼朱基奇本来只想要把这作为前戏的一部分，但现在他们谁也停不下来。

“马里奥……”基耶利尼叫他的名字，听上去像一声压抑的呻吟，他加快了手上撸动的速度，用手上新磨出的枪茧触碰两人阴茎的前端。轻微的粗糙感带来了新的刺激，把他们推向今晚的第一次高潮。

曼朱基奇从床边柜上抽了几张纸胡乱地擦掉他们身上的一些液体。他在基耶利尼身边躺下，不安分地在基耶利尼身上来回抚摸。

“你的确应该感到愧疚，你知不知道当时我有多么害怕，我发现我的手指甲变成了绿色，我去医院看病，但什么也检查不出来，过了一个多月才恢复正常。”曼朱基奇在基耶利尼耳边吹着气，以一种非常严肃的语气谴责他消除他的记忆。

基耶利尼身体一下子变得僵硬，在曼朱基奇失忆期间他看过体检报告，报告上说曼朱基奇身体上呈现出低水平的β能源辐射症状，大约三周可以自行恢复。他也有类似的症状，但他那段时间住在基地里每天都进行一遍检测，没几天辐射数值就恢复到了安全水平。

他想，如果当初他强硬一点，向孔蒂要求先给曼朱基奇进行治疗再消除记忆……

“我还记得你摔破了我的仙人球花盆，后来你把它从我的公寓里偷走了，还有，你发现了蠕虫骗我说是铁锈……”曼朱基奇慢条斯理地列举。

昏黄的光线下基耶利尼表情沉重，原来曼朱基奇记得他做过的每一件事，他不确定曼朱基奇是不是怨他，直到曼朱基奇突然地含住了他右侧胸膛上的乳头。他的乳头已经被手指揉搓得通红肿胀，他能感觉到曼朱基奇的舌尖在上面打转，然后是嘴唇和齿尖的轻轻吮咬。一阵阵麻痒伴随着轻微的疼痛从胸口扩散开，他身体热了起来，抬起后背迎合曼朱基奇在他胸前留下印痕。

“但是我们之间不止发生了这些，我怀疑你是商业间谍，我趁你受伤偷袭你，你说的话我从来不听，我给你惹了那么多麻烦，安东尼奥罚你和我一起写检讨……”曼朱基奇在基耶利尼头两侧用胳膊撑住身体，他能够观察到基耶利尼每一个细微的表情变化，从欲求不满到困惑，再到恍然。

“马里奥……”基耶利尼真心实意想给曼朱基奇道个歉，但是曼朱基奇专注的目光所传达出来的情意烧灼着他的神经，他伸手扣上曼朱基奇的后颈，把他拖进一个充满情色意味的亲吻里。

曼朱基奇还有很多话想说，但都没有必要了，这个略微带有侵略性的吻里面包含了基耶利尼的领悟还有基耶利尼对他的爱。意大利人天生知道什么是爱，意大利人天生知道该如何接吻。曼朱基奇的舌尖被时轻时重地吸吮，他觉得这个吻里面也包含了基耶利尼对他炙烈的欲望。

他把食指的一个指节刺进基耶利尼的后穴，突然的异物感迫使基耶利尼停下了亲吻，基耶利尼在他下巴上咬了一口，然后抬起一条腿方便他动作。由于多喝的半杯酒的后劲，曼朱基奇急切地增加了一根手指，在基耶利尼的后穴里抠挖搅动，他感觉到基耶利尼缩紧了身体，可能是因为他并不轻柔的动作。他没有停下来等基耶利尼适应，基耶利尼也不希望他停下来，他手忙脚乱地在抽屉里翻找安全套和润滑剂……

基耶利尼小幅度地移动自己的腰想要曼朱基奇的手指刮蹭到他后穴里的敏感点，但是曼朱基奇突然抽走了手指，他还没来得及表达不满，曼朱基奇阴茎的前端就顶进了他的后穴。他以为曼朱基奇会借着这个机会让他受一些折磨，但曼朱基奇显然比他更加急切。

曼朱基奇折起基耶利尼的腿一下下顶撞他的后穴，以一种缓慢但强硬的方式。他熟悉基耶利尼的身体，知道这样的节奏能让基耶利尼获得快感又不至于太快到达高潮。基耶利尼被他弄得乱糟糟的，神情里混杂了欲望和爱意，胸前和腰侧有几处不引人注意的红痕，呻吟声支离破碎几不可闻。

他渐渐控制不住节奏，加快了抽插的频率，毫无章法地用力贯穿基耶利尼，每一次都擦过湿热柔软的肠壁撞进他身体的深处。他们的交合处像是有火焰在燃烧，但是快感如同潮水席卷两个人的肉体和神志。

基耶利尼不知道自己还能承受多久，白天的战斗消耗了他大部分的体力，膝盖和背上的擦伤也只做了简单的处理，不断累积的快感还有身体的极度疲劳让他在真实和虚幻的界线上挣扎，几乎是出于本能地，他向上抬起腰部迎合曼朱基奇的插入。曼朱基奇的整条阴茎在他的敏感点上重重摩擦，这阵强烈的刺激把基耶利尼拉回到眼前的现实，曼朱基奇仍然专注地看着他，他冷硬的面部线条被欲望染上了一丝狠厉，和战斗中的凶狠不一样，看着这样的神情，基耶利尼的后穴一阵收缩，达到了临界点。

曼朱基奇察觉到了基耶利尼的反应，他腾出一只手套弄基耶利尼的阴茎，粗糙的拇指逼迫敏感的阴茎前端渗出更多液体，他的手指向下按揉着基耶利尼穴口处被阴茎撑开的环状肌肉，基耶利尼的后穴再次缩紧，但还不够。他的手移回前面，快速地在基耶利尼的阴茎上滑动，同时越发用力地刺激他的敏感点。在双重的刺激之下，基耶利尼低吼着达到了高潮。曼朱基奇握紧拳头感受基耶利尼后穴的一阵阵痉挛，又最后挺腰抽送了几次，在基耶利尼体内释放了出来。

“我们之间的问题算是解决了是吗？”基耶利尼的声音比平时低沉一些，曼朱基奇从中听出了一丝不易察觉的魇足，他凑过去亲吻基耶利尼的肩膀，算是一个回答。

基耶利尼刚洗过澡，皮肤潮湿泛红还带点热度，曼朱基奇又有了一些其他的想法，但他注意到基耶利尼神色上明显的困倦，还是替他拉上了被子。

 

FIN


End file.
